Families
Elvira gave a long, low moan as she felt her daddy's erection sliding up along her slit. At home, they had to be very careful to be quiet, and the hurried, half-fucks that they had to satisfy themselves with where never as long or fulfilling as both father and daughter wanted them to be. As far as Xavier knew, both his wife and son thought that the two of them were at a Dads and Daughters retreat for the summer. '' ''Which, technically, was true. But here at Sukacawk, neither of them had those concerns, and took full advantage of it. The petite red-head moaned again as her father pulled her back by her plait to nibble at her neck. Technically, Kitties weren't allowed to wander the camp freely, instead being shuttled from place to place by a Counsellor or Den Mother, but they weren't too worried about it. Moans, gasps and screams were not an uncommon noise at Sukacawk, particular from seemingly-empty cabins, and in any case, her friend Gretel had agreed to cover for the both of them with a story about how she was in the bathroom and her daddy had gone to check on her. Xavier McDonnell was certainly inspecting her now, running his hands all over her tiny little buttcheeks while he ground his cock into her pussy. The boys across the water were nice, and had impressive cocks of their own, but as far as Elvira was concerned, nothing could beat the meat that she was most familiar with. She knew every vein, his thickness, the shape of his head, the way it felt when he split her open… "Daddy, you're teasing me," she whined, as his shaft completed yet another pass against her kitty without entering her. She was so wet she could barely achieve any friction from grinding against him, and the effect was maddening. His response was to laugh quietly against the nape of her neck, even as he used his fingers to pinch her hard little nipples, provoking another moan. Technically, men volunteering at Sukacawk weren't supposed to play with their daughters or sisters until they achieved the rank of Pussy at least, an ethos which was intended to promote sharing and encourage the shyer girls to become more socially-active. Xavier was Cabin Daddy over at the Scene Queen Cabin, and a dutiful one at that. Still, he made the effort to sneak out every early morning dawn to give his baby girl the sort of breakfasts she was accustomed to. She couldn't help but be jealous that morning when, in a relatively secluded bathroom stall, she had pulled out her daddy's chubby prick and seen all the rings of dark-blue and black lipstick on the base. He had tasted of weed and cigarette smoke. The only thing that made her feel better was the way his savoury sperm had overcome all those icky flavours when he blew inside her mouth. But he was still her daddy and he still loved her most of all. After all, he could have been there still, happily reaming some teenaged, tattooed whore who came to camp to work on her daddy issues physically, leaving her to learn dress-making or deep-throating or some equally boring 'fun' activity. Instead, he was with her now, pressing her against the wooden wall of the cabin and letting her feet dangle while he molested her body. "Sorry, Creampuff, you know the rules. Only good girls get dick, and good girls are polite." 'Creampuff' was his nickname for her. It started because, as a young girl, she had adored the pastry and often ended up with a dollop on her nose after eating one. These days it was like a private joke between the two of them, as they sat with Bela and Margaret around the dining table or in the living room, because he only called her that when he had given her a wonderfully filling creampie. "Daddy, please… please daddy, I want your cock. I want your cum! I want you to fuck me, ''please Daddy please!"'' Elvira knew he liked it when she was loud, and her shout morphed into a scream as her father drove his ten-inches into her little cunny right away. Her toes curled and her fists bunched involuntarily as her vagina was stretched by the welcome intruder. She loved her daddy's dick. Loved the way it filled her. Loved the way it made her feel. "Good girl, Creampuff," Xavier said, and kissed her neck again. He held her up by her lithe hips, her skirt bunched up around his fingers. There hadn’t been time, or indeed any reason, for her to get undressed, but then again stained skirts and pussies dripping cum were another common sight around camp. The two of them did their best to increase the count of such sightings over the next ten minutes. Once she got used to his cock, Elvira could come with delicious ease, and he gave her three orgasms with his deep, rhythmic thrusts. Two against the wall, and one on a nearby bed. Xavier stroked her hair and ran his fingers across her lips as she rode him, making noise all the while. The eleven-year old couldn't take all of him, not yet, but they were up to seven inches now and eagerly aiming for more. The day she could grind her clitty against her daddy's groin was going to be a very happy day for her indeed. Her third and final orgasm was set off when her father sat up right, wrapped his tongue around hers, and blew a thick, creamy load of sperm inside her waiting cunny. Each spasm her muscles made clenched against his thick shaft, prolonging it and drawing it out, so that it took her another minute to descend from Nirvana. She cleaned her off with her mouth, an act she knew he enjoyed, making sure to cover her pussy with her hand and keep her daddy's gift inside her. Besides, it'd be rude to leave some poor girl's bed covered in sperm that she hadn't put there herself. Once he was dressed again, they made out by the door, before her daddy set her down and theatrically waggled his finger under her nose. It was time for another in-joke. "Remember, Creampuff, no telling anybody. Especially not your mother or brother, this will be-" "Our Little Secret." Elvira finished off the catechism for him. Xavier smiled and bent down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Good girl. Now, go and have fun. I'll see you at dinnertime." The little flame haired-girl nodded, spun on her heel, and skipped off to where she knew the rest of her group was busy doing their activity, sperm already trickling down one inner thigh. And even her daddy didn't know *exactly* why she was smiling… *** Across the way, Margaret McDonnell let the cock slip out of her mouth as she moaned, in a manner very similar to her daughter. The young man astride her chest had her left breast in one hand and his right hand between her legs. Fingers slick with the cum he and a couple of friends had deposited there earlier, he was finger-banging her to yet another orgasm. Her fourth, or was it her fiifth? The nice part about working at Gagahoe was that you didn't need to keep track. "Oh, yes, yes, fucking yes, finger my slutty pussy! Make this MILF fucking ''cummmmmmmm…"'' Her voice trailed off as her back tried to arch, and it wasn't until the teen slapped her cheek with his prick that she remembered herself and took him back into her mouth. Margaret could taste notes of herself, mixed with the saltiness of the young man's sperm. Dutifully, hungrily, she sucked. Bela smiled down at his mom, feeling his balls begin to tighten, ready to deliver another messy load down his mother's throat. Neither of his parents were comfortable yet with crossing the lake, and were both still operating under the misapprehension that their spouse and other child were hundreds of miles away. He and his little sister laughed about it often, each time they met on the island that was the unofficial neutral zone between the two camps. Her pussy belonged to their father, but Bela was busy introducing Elvira to anal with great success. His mother felt him tense, and her hands wrapped around his ass and pulled him into her face, so that his cockhead was deeply lodged in her throat when the flood began. His mother looked up at him with love and lust as she swallowed yet another helping of baby-batter. He couldn't wait until the day his father and sister visited Gagahoe officially, and he could see his parents' faces. Luckily, the Unity Day Picnic was only a week away…